The Days Before Midori Days
The Days Before "Midori Days" is a mini-manga that appears at the end of three volumes of Midori Days. It is a multi-page crudely-drawn chibi-art styled comic that details the life of Kazurou Inoue on the days prior to making Midori Days. It is self-described as a "Discontinuous, Delusional, Supplementary comic strip". The first strip appears in Volume 2. The only main characters are Kazurou Inoue himself, and the God of Comics. According to the end of each strip, the chapters all take place a year before he wrote Midori Days. The comics themselves are highly nonsensical and silly, denoted by the sketching art style and overly-weird plots and situations. As such, the content in them likely never actually happened, however how much of them is true or not can never truly be known. After it ends, it is replaced with the Planetary Girl, Ultra Marin bonus manga. Chapters Chapter 1 (Volume 2) Mr. Inoue is sitting inside of a family diner one night, laying his head across the table with a severe case of writer's cramp. "What if a love Story develops between the hero and heroine... sort of an apocalyptic journal with an angel and a devil?" he writes, as he narrates that he would begin a new tale, only to throw it away. He wonders how he will be able to live on writing comics with as bad as he is doing, and prays to the God of Comics. As he thought that, a light beamed down from the ceiling, and before him stood a short man with a giant pen. Mr. Inoue stands up slightly in his booth and asks him "Are you the God of Comics?". With an intense stare and powerful aura, the short man sits down with a menu and orders the chestnut cake. Without warning, he gives Mr. Inoue an intense stare, and tells him "First things first!". They stare at each other in the booth for a moment, before the God of Comics demands he show him his work. Mr. Inoue hands him the tale he wrote for the day, and the God of Comics reads it. Only mere moments later, he tosses it away, exclaiming "GARBAGE". He looks to Mr. Inoue and states that his comic is lacking one vital factor. Mr. Inoue looks at him, and then he shows his shock as the God of Comics slams the table and proudly exclaims "IMPACT!" At this, the God of Comics flips the table over and a hamster pops out of the metal bar holding it up! "That's what you call IMPACT!" the God of Comics exclaims loudly. "You mean something like this?!" Mr. Inoue asks loudly as he removes his hat revealing a flower atop his head. "No like this!" the God of Comics responds as his soul escapes from his mouth. This continued, as Mr. Inoue notes he had the honor of being taught by a god. Three days later he exclaims to a man "I've given it all I've got!" The man looks over Mr. Inoue's work and sees an image of a robot cat and a karate-kicking lady with horns. The title is "Feng Shui Space Robot Jet Tiger Vs Karate Amazon Army". All this came to pass about a year before he wrote Midori Days. Chapter 2 (Volume 3) "YOU LIAR!" Kazurou Inoue exclaims as he punches the God of Comics fiercely. "IMPACT WASN'T MY ONLY PROBLEM!" he yells loudly as he insults The God and his beret. "THAT WAS ONLY YOUR FIRST STEP" the God of Comics replies. Mr. Inoue looks surprised, and the God of Comics explains that Impact is the first step. once conquered, one must then be able to reach the next step. It is an essential element in comics for men. "EROTICA" the God of Comics exlaims, shocking Mr. Inoue. "Ringo Oiwake" Mr. Inoue responds. The God of Comics punches Mr. Inoue across the face, calling him a wimp and exclaiming the song is too old. The God of Comics them demands Mr. Inoue come with him. Where? To personally study eroticism! Mr. Inoue is finally convinced he is truly a god after all!. He imagines himself, drinking in a nice suit, surrounded by gorgeous women in playboy bunny outfits, having the time of his life. They arrive, and the God of Comics draws attention to himself. The others look at Mr. Inoue and the God of Comics, dressed as women, as other men in drag announce they have two new girls starting today, and everyone will be super nice to them here at Adam's Garden. This happened about half a year before Midori Days started. Chapter 3: The Final Chapter (Volume 4) The God of Comics states he has taught Kazurou Inoue everything he knows, and has nothing else to teach. He has but one question, and it is the final question. Tension rises in the room, as the God of Comics stares at Mr. Inoue, eventually receiving his strawberry parfait from his server at the restaurant. The God of Comics devours his parfait as he asks "Do you love comics?" Mr Inoue is a cartoonist, and proudly states he loves comics. The God of Comics gives him a condescending look and asks if he loves comics more than anything. Mr. Inoue has to think for a moment, and he admits that perhaps he loves zombies as much as comics. The God of Comics is displeased, and yells at him to go out and eat raw meat, to go be a zombie, and curses Mr. Inoue. As he calms down, he states Mr. Inoue must love comics more than anything. After saying so, he ascends to the heavens, insulting Mr. Inoue once more, and rising to the sky. Mr. Inoue shouts, tears in his eyes, voice to the heavens, that he will draw comics so great, even the God of Comics will love them. On the next page, an image of a young woman in a bikini is shown. It is a cover to a magazine, and the God of Comics is in front of Mr. Inoue at the book store. He asks Mr. Inoue to buy it, not realizing it had gone on sale. Mr. Inoue is angry, and asks him "You are a God. Don't you love comics more than anything?!" The God of Comics looks to the sky and replies "Sometimes". And half a year later... Midori Days started... and an odd cartoonist, who wants to be a zombie, was born... only sometimes he still wishes he could be a zombie... Category:Browse Category:Manga Exclusive Category:Chapters involving the God of Comics